


Swan Song

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Summary: Arwen is rewarded for the choices she made in the past.Author’s Note: This is a strange experiment. I must say music always inspires me and often causes a 'movie' in my head. I am adding the music as it is instrumental in understanding what I am trying to do. Not sure if this is anyone's cup of tea... This is my poor attempt to pour these images into words. I had to write it... You might want to put the headphones on and turn the music up a bit to truly appreciate the mood they are weaving :)Music is by Within Temptation, no copyright infringement is intended. This is a homage to their song 'Swan Song', which for some reason made me think of Arwen's last moments on Middle-Eearth. The song was taken from the album "The Silent Force".





	Swan Song

Swan Song

 

 

Estel has long passed on. His remains – still precious to all of us -- rest in the ancient tomb our son erected to honor his memory. Like my father predicted, I still linger here, remaining on Arda – all alone. Finally, I am beginning to fade.

 

Winter has come for me, can't carry on – Gondor is white with snow, mirroring my sadness  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone – My husband is gone and my children no longer need me… I can let go  
I'll spread my wings one more time – I long for peace, close my eyes and let death take me

Is it a dream? – I am dying and my soul begins to drift – Only Ilúvatar knows what happens to mortal souls. What will happen to mine?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name – Nana, Ada, Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Erestor… Estel?  
The sun warms my face – The sun died on Arda, died with my last breath and yet I live on. How can this be?  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by – I see all the choices I made and accept their consequences

In my heart I know I can let go – Estel, my love, you are gone and I lost my lust for life  
In the end I will find some peace inside – Death has finally come for me. A mortal death…

New wings are growing tonight – My fëa travels toward white shores?

 

Is it a dream? – How can I be here? Ada? How can you be holding me?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name – Nana, your hands stroke my hair and yet I know that this cannot be  
The sun warms my face – In my heart I recognize Valinor, but how can I be here?  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by – Estel, you were my life. You still are and always will be

As I am soaring I'm one with the wind – The Undying Lands welcome me – their lost daughter  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long – My family, my loved ones are waiting for me  
We will be together again – I turn around and I see the one I always loved.

 

Estel?

Is it a dream? – Estel, how can we be here? We are mortal!  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name – And yet, we are here, amidst our loved ones  
The sun warms my face – My father whirls me around and happiness causes tears to flow from his eyes  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by – How can my life begin all over again?

 

I am in the Undying Lands, with the ones I love. Valinor has welcomed my soul and yours. We will dwell here forever and you are at my side again, like you always were.

 

Estel, I love you… I always will… 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

I dared my friend Patricia to try as well and she succeeded wonderfully!

 

The Swan Song

 

Winter has come for me, can't carry on. – I knew this time would come, but my eyes were always open  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone. – Your time ended, my love, and soon, so must mine  
I'll spread my wings one more time. – I’ll leave behind this life and fly to be with you again.

Is it a dream? - Ada, I see you, in my heart, in my mind, in my soul… I’m sorry  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name. - Nana, for so long I dreamed to be in your arms again someday; but that day will never come  
The sun warms my face. – I am fading from grief for you, those who I hold most dear  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. - Shadows draw near and all grows dim

In my heart I know I can let go. – Our son, so like you, will carry on your legacy  
In the end I will find some peace inside. – I am ready to go, Námo wouldn’t be so cruel to keep me here without you  
New wings are growing tonight. – Aye, I’ll breathe my last and join you, soon, my love.

Is it a dream? - Everything is turning to grey now but I feel no fear; nay, I embrace it.  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name. – The fading echoes of voices in my past are all around me here in this place where we pledged our troth  
The sun warms my face. – Voices of my family that I will never see again  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. – I hear you clearly now, calling to me, guiding me to your side, waiting for me.

As I am soaring I'm one with the wind. - At last, I am free of the chains that bound me here  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long. - My Estel, where are you  
We will be together again. – My spirit is traveling faster now, searching for it’s other half, and won’t stop until it finds you.

Is it a dream? - This must be a dream, for this cannot be, I gave up everything for love  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name. – But, that looks like my Ada, and my Nana  
The sun warms my face. – Valinor. I am here, but how can this be?  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. - I look around and there you are, with me again, forever.


End file.
